S I L E N T
by baby gie
Summary: "Love is silent. I love you, Baekhyun. Forever" - Chanyeol quotes end. Chanbaek Oneshoot Slight!Krisbaek


"SILENT"

Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast: Kris

Genre: Sad romance

Rating: Teen

Length: Oneshoot

[A/n: berdasarkan sudut pandang si tokoh utama Park Chanyeol]

**RnR**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Chanyeol, apa yang akan kulakukan jika ia tidak kembali?

"Chanyeol, aku takut dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku."

"Chanyeol, kau tahu dimana dia berada sekarang? Aku merindukannya."

"Chanyeol, jika ia tidak bisa memberitahuku maka kau pasti bisa memberitahukan padaku?"

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Chanyeol, kau tahu kan betapa aku mencintainya?"

Sudah beribu kata yang telah kau sampaikan padaku namun tak satu katapun yang dapat kusampaikan padamu.

Maafkan aku.

Kau begitu mencintainya. Bagaimana denganku? Aku tahu. Aku tidak lebih dari sebuah barang bekas tak berguna yang masih kau miliki hingga sekarang. Jelas kau sangat mencintainya.

Aku bukan Tuhan, yang mengetahui segala hal menyangkut makhluk hidupnya. Hidupku saja sudah berakhir, bukan berakhir tapi aku memang tidak pernah memulai suatu kehidupan.

Tapi sejak takdir membawaku bertemu denganmu setahun silam kurasa aku tahu kehidupan itu seperti apa, melihatmu tersenyum setiap pagi, hingga mendengarkan dengkuranmu yang begitu lucu setiap malam, itulah arti kehidupan bagiku.

Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu Baekhyun, bukan aku tidak mau tapi aku memang tidak bisa, aku tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahukan padamu tentang pria itu.

Aku tahu dia dimana, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu Baekhyun, jika kau tahu seberapa frustasinya aku pada diriku yang tak berguna ini. Aku juga merindukanmu yang dulu Baekhyun! Senyuman manis yang kulihat disetiap pagi kini telah digantikan oleh kemurungan disetiap sudut wajahmu. Dan dengkuran lucu itu tak terdengar lagi setiap malam hanya tangisan kepedihan yang seakan membunuh waktu untuk berhenti, itu yang kudengar darimu.

Kau takut dia benar-benar meninggalkanmu? Aku jauh lebih takut jika kau benar-benar meninggalkanku. Aku merasa lebih baik aku terbakar oleh api, atau tenggelam di dasar lautan, daripada menyaksikan kepergianmu, Baekhyun.

Dan terakhir kau bertanya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika pria itu tak kembali? Kau tahu jawabannya, Baekhyun. Pria itu memang tidak akan kembali. Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan kehidupanmu selanjutnya tanpa pria itu?

_Cinta yang berlebihan pada seseorang, akan membuat seseorang itu pergi jauh darimu, hingga kau sadari bahwa kau telah kehilangannya._

Aku mohon Baekhyun pikirkan dirimu sendiri, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri Baekhyun! Ku mohon.

Airmata tak kasat mata tumpah membasahi pipiku yang selalu pucat ini.

Aku mengerang frustasi.

Amarahku memuncak.

Jeritanku yang sudah sampai batas normal.

Semua itu tidak dapat kau lihat dan kau rasakan.

"Chanyeol, aku menemukan jawabannya."

Oh baiklah. Akhirnya ada secercah harapan dari manik mata Baekhyun yang kulihat.

"Aku akan menyusulnya."

Senyumku menghilang seketika. Walau aku yakin kau tetap hanya melihat senyuman itu diwajah kaku milikku ini.

"Ya. Aku akan menyusulnya ke surga, Chanyeol"

Tidak Baekhyun.

Itu bukan sebuah jawaban. Dan tahu darimana kau bahwa pria itu benar ada disana, Oh tidak Baekhyun kau akan tersesat!

Oh tuhan aku mohon tolong beri aku nyawa untuk saat ini, kumohon Tuhan... tolong pinjamkan aku satu nyawan, kumohon ijinkan aku untuk menyelamatkan hidup orang yang paling kucintai lebih dari apapun termasuk hidupku ini.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Aku dapat melihat sebilah pisau ditangannya kini telah jatuh terhempas ke lantai.

Aku bernapas lega.

"Kris hyung,"

Kenapa Baekhyun?

Kenapa hanya nama itu yang kau ucapkan bahkan saat pertemuan kita untuk yang pertama kalinya, pertemuan pertama yang kumaksudkan disini akhirnya aku dapat memanggil nama Baekhyun dan tatapan mata kami saling bertemu. Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu?

'Chanyeol, terimakasih telah menjaga Baekhyun untukku.'

Aku mengenal suara itu adalah suara pemilik pertamaku. Kris. Ia sedang berbicara padaku sekarang, kuyakini hanya aku yang dapat mendengar suaranya itu.

'Dan terimakasih juga kau mau meminjamkan ragamu ini padaku demi berbicara dengan Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kali'

Tangisan Baekhyun pecah begitu saja memenuhi ruang kamar yang dingin tanpa pencahayaan cukup.

"Kris hyung..."

Aku bergerak memeluknya. Tidak. Kris yang bergerak memeluknya, aku hanyalah sebuah tempat bagi jiwa Kris yang ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

"Tubuhmu begitu dingin, Kris"

Kau tahu Baekhyun? Hatiku jelas lebih dingin dari tubuhku ini.

Kris ku mohon katakan sesuatu!

"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu. Aku akan mencintaimu selalu, dimanapun aku berada aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Aku berterimakasih pada Kris yang telah mewakili diriku ini untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat ingin kuucapkan pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kris."

Mengapa pedih sekali mendengarnya mengucapkan nama Kris?

Baiklah aku tahu disini yang memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat berbicara dengannya adalah Kris, bukan aku.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun. Aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Sekarang maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Aku merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam dekapanku, Oh tidak apa kan, kalau aku menjadi sedikit egois, aku menyukai tubuh Baekhyun yang hangat bersentuhan dengan kulitku yang dingin dan kaku ini, lagipula tugas Kris disini hanya meminjam tubuhku dan berbicara dengannya.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjadi Baekhyun yang mencintai siapapun dengan tulus, menjadi Baekhyun yang selalu membawa kebahagian untuk orang-orang disekitarnya, dan tetaplah hidup dengan baik untukku. Kau mencintaiku bukan? Kalau begitu kau bisa berjanji padaku."

Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Kenapa mudah sekali kau menurutinya, Baekhyun? Sementara aku disini jelas lebih mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Aku janji."

Kurasa tubuhku bergerak maju lagi, untuk menggapai bibir Baekhyun.

Hei. Ini bukan kemauanku. Ini kemauan Kris!

Dasar pria mesum.

Lembut... dan hangat.

Aku bisa merasakannya! Ya Tuhan, aku merasakan bibir Baekhyun, terima kasih.

Aku mengakui cukup menikmatinya. Hei. Hentikan Chanyeol, ini bukan dirimu!

Aku berharap bahwa aku akan selalu bisa seperti ini. Berada di dekat Baekhyun, mendengar suaranya ketika berbicara padaku, merasakan tatapan matanya itu, tapi sebuah kenyataan menarik sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku untuk keluar.

'Chanyeol, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai, ku harap kau akan selalu menjaganya, demi aku, ingat bahwa aku menitipkanmu pada Baekhyun agar ia tidak kesepian jika ditinggal olehku. Maka dari itu kau lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, selamat tinggal, Chanyeol.'

Aku akui aku menangis dan cukup tersentuh oleh kata-kata Kris, pemilik pertamaku.

Aku harus menjaga Baekhyun, mulai sekarang dan selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan aku dan Baekhyun, sampai Baekhyun akhirnya kembali bersama Kris disana.

Aku masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menjaganya.

Menjaganya dari ketidakberdayaan tubuhku ini, kurasa aku hanya dapat terdiam dan satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan adalah selalu mendoakannya setiap saat, agar Baekhyun selalu hidup dengan baik.

Satu yang perlu kau tahu bahwa aku si boneka kayu, bernama Chanyeol, akan selalu mencintai dan menyayangi pemilik keduaku, yang bernama Baekhyun.

**The End.**

* * *

Haloooo setelah long hiatus saya kembali lagi membawa chanbaek ke dalam tulisan saya kembali;;; sangat terharu betapa menyenangkan melihat review di fic sebelumnya, walau jumlahnya sedikit tapi saya sudah cukup senang :) maaf blm bisa membalas review di fic sebelumnya dikarenakan sibuk mengurus masa depan(?) dan juga sekarang lebih sering fangirlingan daripada ngurus ff huhu sorry T_Tsaya author termalas ya dibanding teman2 saya yang juga author huhu. Tapi saya akan berusaha update ff setiap minggu mulai sekarang. Are u happy guys? I hope ^^

Bye bye next ff mohon di tunggu dengan sabar ya...


End file.
